


Just Because

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blow Job, Gay, M/M, NSFW, OCs - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Smut, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Iolo comes home from a 6 month job and all but ravishes his mate(Sorry this isn't as long as the others, I have a lot to do today)
Relationships: Iolo/Carn
Series: Flight Rising [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 2





	Just Because

"This... escalated quickly," Carn breathed, looking down at Iolo, who currently had his lips wrapped around the other Dragon's cock.

Iolo didn't respond, just went back to what he was doing previously. Although he was an amateur when it came to how many times he'd done this to anyone, let alone his mate, he was an expert when it came to exactly what his mate wanted. A hot tongue swirled around the tip slowly, flicking the whole when it arrived there before completely engulfing it again, tongue pressing hard against the bottom.

That, of course, elicited a beautiful moan from Carn's agape mouth, his hips jerking somewhat. Iolo was already hard at that point, throbbing and yearning to fill Carn's hole with it already, but he was a patient man. The pirate moved Carn's legs so his feet were now resting on the edge of the couch, said hole in perfect view.

He slid his tongue down the side of the shaft, between the balls and came to a stop, swirling around the entrance. Carn let out a quiet gasp in response, hand coming up to rest on Iolo's head. It wasn't often the pirate discarded his bandana, but this was one of those times as it lay crumpled on the floor somewhere around the kitchen. 

A lot of their clothes made a trail from the kitchen to the couch, as a matter of fact. Iolo was usually pretty picky about where they ended up, but after coming home from a six month trip, he couldn't wait any longer after seeing Carn in a white frilly apron, cooking dinner.

Iolo's tongue delved deep withing, coarse hand still working his mate's cock. Carn's hand gripped a little more tightly, heavy breaths and soft whimpers filling the air.

"I-If you keep doing that- I-I'm gunna--" He was cut off by a loud moan as Iolo run his thumb up the underside of his cock, stopping briefly to massage just below the tip.

Carn came suddenly, load spurting up onto his belly, but most of it dripped down Iolo's hand and onto his face. Iolo pulled away a moment to lick his hand clean and remove it from his bangs just in case it dripped into his eyes. The spy rest against the back of the couch, breath uneven and heavy, chest heaving.

"S-sorry, Iolo..." he mumbled. "I can-- aAAh," he moaned, jerking forward somewhat as Iolo slid his slicked fingers into Carn's entrance.

The pirate licked up the underside of Carn's cock, mostly just cleaning up the mess, but it had Carn hard again almost instantly. His body jerked from the overwhelming pleasure of stimulation right after orgasm and he thought he might faint until Iolo removed his fingers and he actually missed the feeling.

"Ready?" Iolo whispered in his ear as he climbed back up, gripping Carn's hips.

"Oh god I'm so ready," he moaned, adjusting his hips more so there was more room. "Fuuuck--" he choked out as Iolo slowly entered him, loving the feeling of his hole spreading only for his mate.

Iolo didn't make a lot of noise while they made love, but something about seeing Carn, seeing his mate sitting like jello on the couch, too-cute noises just spilled from his lips, was killing him. The pirate let out a low groan as he bottomed out and only gave his mate a moment to adjust before he started moving.

Another six months at sea gave Iolo a lot of time to work out more and it definitely showed as his belly rippled and flexed as he moved. Carn couldn't resist putting a hand on his defined abs and Iolo smirked playfully down at him.

The pirate held up one of Carn's legs, hips thrusting even faster and deeper than before, causing Carn to reach back and grip the back of the couch tightly. Moans cascaded from his mouth and a thought overtook Iolo. Suddenly two of his fingers were in Carn's mouth and the other almost immediately started sucking them. Iolo's breath hitched and his movements stuttered somewhat, but he soon found his rhythm again and pounded even harder.

His fingers took in the vibrations from Carn's moaning against them and his cock throbbed hungrily at the sight. 

"Carn..." Iolo groaned lowly, reaching down to wrap his hand around his mate's cock and start pumping.

"Aah-- Iolo!" Carn gasped, mouth free of Iolo's fingers now. "Fuck-- I-hn I love you so much," he moaned out loudly, head tilted back.

The pirate's movements were becoming sloppy the closer and closer he came to his orgasm until he looked down and saw Carn come again. Then it was all over. Hot seed spilled into Carn's hole and it took him a moment to catch his breath before finally pulling out, the seed following soon after.

They both collapsed on the couch after that, Iolo gently running his hand through Carn's hair.

"Dinners probably ruined..." Carn mumbled, causing Iolo to chuckle softly. 

"Oh well..." Iolo responded softly, kissing the top of his head.

"I don't think I can move..."

"Then we won't, my mate."


End file.
